1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the fields of pyronomics and propulsion design. More particularly, the invention pertains to the design of a solid propellant motor which is resistant to damage by externally applied heat. By way of further characterization, but without limitation thereto, the invention pertains to a rocket motor design which is resistant to being damaged by fires as might be encountered on an aircraft carrier or other navel vessel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior solid state rocket motors have used a wide variety of thermal barriers on the exterior of the motor casing to prevent ignition or explosion by ambient fires external to rocket or to ameliorate the hazards of such undesired combustion. To this end standards of construction have been formulated which serve as a guide in these areas. However, despite careful observance of these perferred techniques, rocket motor failures of a catastrophic nature have been observed where conditions should have prevented such failures.
It has been shown that some of the rocket motors have failed because the external heat has caused vaporization of the layer of bonding material between the motor propellant grain and the motor case. The hot vapors, thus produced, enter the central void of the rocket motor and causes ignition.
Although end closures of rocket motor grains are known, none of the prior systems are effective to prevent gaseous products of liner decomposition from entering the central void of the rocket motor propellant grain.